


Happy Birthday, Baby

by eerieryoko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Dance, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerieryoko/pseuds/eerieryoko
Summary: Someone please tell Kuroo to calm down and just wait for the birthday present Akaashi and Bokuto have in store for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I swear this was supposed to be a crack fic...  
> This is 110% self-indulgent because I love a cute boi in heels. Also, if you don't like fics that have links attached this might not be for you. You don't neccessarily need to view the videos, but it definitely adds to the fic.  
> Unbeta'd so if you find some kind of mistake or wanna give me some good ol' criticism just holla  
> Anyway, enjoy~

It started innocently enough, with Kuroo and Bokuto somehow convincing Akaashi to join in on their wild antics for once. They were posed in Bokuto’s living room, waiting for Akaashi to press the record button on a digital camera Kuroo had dredged up from the depths of his junk drawer. The music started up and Akaashi was already chuckling silently, watching the duo going through the motions of a dance they had been perfecting over the past two weeks.  
He knew both his boyfriends were athletically fit, they had all played volleyball through high school and frequented the gym. He was honestly surprised watching Bokuto, who had always just been thicker than either of the other two, keep up with Kuroo’s lean body. Kuroo’s dancing was fluid, his long legs, torso, and arms moving with crisp movements. Bokuto was still having fun, some of his movements looking a little too loose for the perfectionist dancer Kuroo had become lately, but fun was the point of this video.  
Fun, and to advertise. This was the official debut video for Kuroo and Boktuo’s new Youtube channel, with Akaashi working behind the scene with editing.   
The [video](https://youtu.be/S7uNBC6VEuA) went insanely viral over the next few days.

“Does that say….million? Twenty-eight million views?” Bokuto was gaping, gripping Akaashi’s phone a little too tight.   
“Congratulations babe, you can read.” Kuroo grinned.   
Kuroo was already a little well-known in the Youtube community for a rendition of [Wiggle](https://youtu.be/VYk9zZ549h0) he had posted up a few months ago.   
“We should’ve worn heels. Girls go crazy for guys dancing in heels.”   
“Kuroo, I’m pretty sure you’re the only one here who can dance in heels and not break his neck, okay?” Bokuto pouted, until he looked over at Akaashi on his other side. Something akin to the fire of a challenge accepted glinted in his eyes.   
“Oya? Looks like we’ve intrigued ‘Kaashi here.” Kuroo leaned back against the couch, looking behind Bokuto toward Akaashi. “Definitely not a bad idea...Akaashi in heels…”   
At this Bokuto swiveled to look at Akaashi, eyes wide. He nodded after a few seconds of letting his imagination run wild. He turned back toward Kuroo, still nodding.

 

xx 

 

“What’re you still doing up love?” Bokuto climbed over Akaashi, who was sprawled out on their couch.   
“Nothing.” He locked his phone and set it down on the end table quickly, squirming around under Bokuto until they were facing each other. Bokuto looked a little disgruntled until Akaashi smiled his coy smirk and pressed his lips to Boktuo’s. Best to shower in Bokuto in affection before he could go into dejected mode, or worse, start asking too many questions. Just this one time, he needed to keep this one secret. Not for long. And, honestly, it was for their own good.   
“Mmm.” Bokuto pulled away, propping himself up on his elbows. “Well, this definitely isn’t what I was expecting when I came in here but I’m not going to complain.” He rolled his hips up into Akaashi’s, not yet hard but it never took too much.   
Akaashi replied by nibbling on his bottom lip and watching his boyfriend’s expression turn lustful, a look he had grown quite familiar with over the years. He ran one hand up Bokuto’s muscular neck, grabbing a handful of hair and tugging his ear down toward his mouth.   
“Do you want me to suck you off before Kuroo comes home? We’ll have to hurry.” His breath ghosting across Boktuo’s skin made him tense up. Akaashi could feel Bokuto growing hard against his thigh. “I’ll be good for you.”   
_ Good. _

Bokuto whimpered at the word, nodded once, and encircled Akaashi in his warm arms, leaning back to place his boyfriend in his lap. Akaashi wasted no time, bring his mouth back down on Bokuto’s and tugging and the strands of hair still in his fist. Boktuo licked into Akaashi’s mouth vigorously, rutting up against Akaashi and groaning in satisfaction.

Akaashi’s hands left Bokuto’s hair, tugging his tee shirt up and over his head and quickly accompanied by Bokutos. He learned over time Bokuto was all for as much skin-on-skin touching as he could get. And the more Akaashi teased before getting down to business, the shorter Bokuto would last once he finally began.

He started up a slow, rocking rhythm of rolling his hips and brushing their erections against each other. His lips left trails of light kisses down Boktuo’s jaw, his neck, past his collarbones. He paused for a moment to swirl his tongue around one nipple and then the other. Bokuto was panting beneath him, soaking up all of Akaashi’s movements with lidded eyes.   
Akaashi slid down Boktuo’s front, pausing when he got to his wasitband. Boktuo’s slouchy sweatpants were already riding low on his hips but Akaashi tugged them just a hair lower with his teeth. He licked up the cut V of Bokuto’s hips, spending a few minutes sucking a dark mark into the skin there. The moments passed by in silence punctuated by Bokuto’s soft whimpers, a low moan escaping past his lips once Akaashi pulled away just to turn and bite down on the corner of Bokuto’s hip bone.

Bokuto, when not taking his time and making love- which he surprisingly prefers- is sloppy and hot and rough. He wants to hurt, wants to ache when things are moving fast, and usually it’s Kuroo who will comply. But Akaashi has matched his aggressiveness a handful of times in the past, surprising both his lovers with his surprise dominant side.

“Fuck, ‘Kaashi, c’mon, please,” Bokuto whined, wiggling his hips away from Akaashi’s sharp teeth. He peeks through his scrunched lids, sucking in a quick breath as he surveys the damage Akaashi’s done to his lower abdomen. Dark bruises are already beginning to surface with little crescent of teeth indentations on the edge of his hips.   
Finally Akaashi removed Bokuto’s pants, gripping him in his hand firmly and giving him a few slow pumps. He can’t tear his gaze away from the sight of Bokuto’s flushed dick. He’s never been shy about bragging about Bokuto’s endowment- always whenever Bokuto conveniently isn’t present, Akaashi knows he doesn’t need the ego stroke. The exception is when they’re in bed, or on the couch getting frisky, and Akaashi knows exactly what to say to feed into the praise Bokuto needs to hear.   
“Look at you, so pretty. So warm. So...big.” Bokuto twitched, whimpering. Akaashi’s voice is quiet and sharp as always, however his tone’s dropped nearly an octave. He’s no saint, there’s no way he can resist the sight of his beloved buff boyfriend spread out before him. “All for me?”   
Bokuto nodded, lurching forward with a keen as Akaashi licks up the underside of his shaft and swallows all of him in one swift movement.    
“Fuck...Goddamn Akaashi…” Bokuto finally gave up trying to watch the show Akaashi is putting on and lets his head fall back against the arm of the couch. His fingers move of their own accord and being to thread through Akaashi’s locks until they’re swatted away.   
“Do I need to tie you up or are you going to be good for me?” Akaashi pulled away, one hand still curled around the base of Bokuto’s cock. Bokuto lifts his head a fraction, just enough to catch Akaashi’s gaze. His look is dark, but theres a devilish smirk painted on his face that makes heat tighten in his groin. He has to take a deep breath from coming all over Akaashi’s face, already on the edge from the perfect treatment he’s been receiving tonight.   
“I’ll be good, Akaashi, please.”   
“Please what? Use your words, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto twitches again at the honorific, something Akaashi only uses when he really wants to rile Bokuto up. The night he had found out Bokuto had something of a kouhai fantasy, it’s been his trump card.    
“P-please...I want your mouth.” Bokuto’s hand go to grip Akaashi’s hair again but he stops himself, hovering just above Akaashi’s head.   
“That’s all you had to say. You’re being so good, I’m so proud of you.” Akaashi lightly scratches one hand down Bokuto’s inner thigh as his words of praise completely muddle his boyfriend’s mind. No longer coherent enough to form whole words, he whimpers again and thrust up into Akaashi’s waiting mouth.   
As Akaashi has guessed, it doesn’t take long for Bokuto to finish. He takes a few minutes of face-fucking, putting his lack of gag reflex to good use. He drinks all of Bokuto down, only backing away once Bokuto shivers in over-stimulation. He leans back on his heels, wiping his mouth and licking his fingers clean of any stray come.   
They throw their clothes back on just as the lock turns and Kuroo pushed the door open. He stopped in the doorway, eyeing the duo on the couch with feline eyes. He takes one step inside, closing and locking the door behind him slowly. “You can try to hide all you want…” his voice is low and dark as he drops his work bag on the table and removes his shoes. “But I can smell sex in the room. Plus, Akaashi babe, you’ve still got a boner.” Akaashi’s eyes go wide for a moment and he glances down. “If you want,” Kuroo leans over the back of the couch, arms draped over Akaashi’s torso. “I can take care of that for you...please...I insist.”   
  
xx 

 

Akaashi hesitated, thumb hovering over the green call button on his phone. He had spent the past few days fretting over this and making sure he kept it a secret from Kuroo and Bokuto. It was easy enough to distract Bokuto when necessary, but Kuroo was too observant. And he always seemed to already know everything, whether from his precise senses and high intuition, or from having a broad network of connections with all types of people; he didn’t earn the title Gossip Queen in high school for nothing.

He pressed his thumb down on the button before talking himself out of it for the fifth time, holding his breath while he counted the rings.   
“Mångata studios, Sugawara speaking. What can I do for you?” Akaashi sighed as a cheerful man picked up.   
“Hello Sugawara-san, my name is Akaashi Keiji. I was told to call.”   
“Hmm...oh! Akaashi-sama, yes!” Sugawara must have realized who he was and his situation. “I was told to let you know you are free to come by anytime this afternoon to discuss everything. What time would work for you?”   
“Please, call me Akaashi.” He pauses for a moment, recalling Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s schedule for the day. “How does 2 o’clock sound?”   
“Then by all means, call me Suga. We’ll be getting to know each other quite well over the next few weeks, right? And 2 is perfectly fine. See you then, Akaashi~” Akaashi takes a moment to reflect on his choices as he hangs up the call. He subconsciously swipes at the sweat beading on his forehead under his curling bangs. He sighs again, his shoulders drooping after the long moments of being tensed up.   
Well, time to think up a good excuse for being away for several hours.   
  
xx    
  
There’s a golden post-it stuck to the fridge that catches Bokuto’s attention as he arrives home in between college classes. He reads it once, twice, then peels it off and trudges over to the bedroom.   
“Kuroo?”

He glances over at the bed, cautiously approaching the large mound of blankets shifting. He tugs gently at a seam, attempting to unravel this Kuroo-ito. “Babe? What’s up?” This isn’t the first time he’s walked in on Kuroo napping, but it usually isn’t in the middle of the day on a Thursday.    
One hand shot out from the blankets and pulled Bokuto under. Bokuto curled around his boyfriend compliantly, even nuzzling back when Kuroo burrowed his face in Bokuto’s neck. Bokuto was never one to turn down affection or cuddles, but Kuroo was usually not one to be so clingy. Bokuto pressed a kiss to the top of Kuroo’s head then pushed away lightly.

Kuroo whimpered.  _ Whimpered. _ Bokuto’s brow furrowed, a frown etched plainly on his face. This was not the familiar, sly, sarcastic man Bokuto grew up with. “Hey, Tetsu, talk to me.”   
Using his first name must have stirred Kuroo from his thoughts. His eyes seemed glassy, his cheeks red and the bags under his eyes seemed to have increased tenfold since breakfast earlier today. Bokuto swiped a broad thumb across Kuroo’s cheek bone, cupping his cheek.   
Kuroo opened his mouth, lips trembling. “Don’t you think Akaashi’s been weird lately? Did he really try to hide blowing you lat week? He knows I don’t care if you two fool around, why would he be worried? Do you think he still likes me? Does he hate me? Bokuto, I-”   
Bokuto silenced Kuroo with a chaste kiss. This was a rare occurrence for him, usually he was the one being consoled. While his mood swings were severe yet short-lasting, he knew the only way Kuroo would break down like this is if he had been brooding for a few days and bottling up his thoughts until he busted open.   
“I mean I get home early and everything to surprise him, especially since he’s been so distant this week, and he’s not even here? I was going to take him over to that park he likes and maybe feed the ducks or watch the families play around, you know how he loves to watch little kids running around the playground.” Kuroo picked up right where he left before Bokuto’s smooch, suddenly stopping his rambling. His gaze turns dark and his mouth falls into a crumpled pout.   
“Tell me, Kou. Did I do something? Akaashi would’ve told you, right?”   
Bokuto stroked Kuroo’s face, strong broad strokes from his temple down to his chin. Kuroo sighed and leaned into the touch.   
“I haven’t heard anything, but you haven’t done anything babe.” He kissed Kuroo’s forehead before continuing. “And you know that if there was something Akaashi was upset with, he would talk to us. He’s not one to just run away, you know? Remember when we had a silly string fight in the old place? He was sooooo mad, hahaha. But! He came to us and talked about it right?”   
Kuroo’s still wearing that crushed expression but it softens as he nods. Bokuto’s never been too good with comforting words, usually just openly explaining his own emotions or brightening the room he’s currently in with happy hoots and shouts. But with Kuroo curled against him, warm but heavy and damp form tears, any of his usual quips are stuck in his throat. He never even considered Akaashi had been upset, was he even paying attention to Kuroo lately?    
Bokuto is much more talented in soothing with his affection, and that he does. He lets Kuroo whimper and ramble on some more about more of his stressors- mostly either college courses or his family troubles back home- but at least the tears have stopped. Eventually Kuroo sighs and just lays his head atop Bokuto’s chest.   
He slowly crawled on top of Bokuto, curling up like the cat he often resembles, looking straight into Bokuto’s face. “I feel a little better now. Thank you, Koutarou.” Bokuto’s heart skips a beat. “I love you, I really do. Don’t know where ‘Kaashi or I would be without you.” If Bokuto could purr, he would. Instead he wraps his arms around his boyfriend and peppers his face in a light flurry of pecks until Kuroo is smiling, and finally laughing.

After another few long moments of just being, wrapped up in each other and enjoying the other’s presence, Bokuto rouses Kuroo with the promise of cooking some dinner. The post-it is forgotten, fallen off of Bokuto’s hand the moment Kuroo pulled him into bed and shuffled under the bed.

 

xx

 

Akaashi groaned, warmth spreading from the pale hands on his hips. There’s sweat dripping off his forehead and his legs are screaming. The hands on his hips are rubbing small circles there, trying to relax him. Akaashi can’t focus on much more than the burn in the back of his legs.   
“Keep going.” A baritone voice whispered behind him. Akaashi had heard rumors about Tsukishima-senpai’s beauty before, who hadn’t? He was famous for avoiding media, and also popular for his  _ private lessons _ . One of which Akaashi was currently attending.   
The hands moved to pull him upright, and Akaashi dabbed at his forehead with a towel. His shirt laid discarded somewhere across the room, clad only in his old spandex shorts from his volleyball days.

“Tsukishima-senpai...I’m not sure how much more I can do tonight.”   
Tsukishima studied Akaashi for a whole minute in silence. “You want to do this, right? If I remember correctly, you stated you would be willingly to do anything it took, correct?” His honey eyes, warm with welcoming at the beginning of their session, and now hardened with determination.   
Akaashi, panting, nodded. He agreed to all of this for the sake of his boyfriends happiness. Even if it meant lying and sneaking around now, it would be worth it all in the end.

 

xx

 

A week or so passed after Kuroo’s cry and cuddle with Bokuto, and things have been better and worse. Akaashi’s still gone a lot, often with little to no warning. Kuroo comes home to more post-its on the fridge, and after the third one he doesn’t bother removing them. He begins to avoid the kitchen completely, the bright yellow making his gut twist.   
More often than not he and Bokuto end up tangled in each other on the couch, on the floor, in the shower. Sometimes they’re soft and slow and Kuroo cries afterwards and Bokuto just holds him and smother him with smooches; other times they unleash their primal beasts and savagely fuck until they can’t remember anything other than each other’s names. Once Akaashi came home during one of their rougher sessions, pausing for a couple seconds and watching with rapt attention, before diverting and heading straight for the shower.

He comes home sweaty and tired with dark bags under his eyes, and never before 11 pm, usually not before 1 or 2 am. Kuroo wants to ask him what he’s doing out so late, what’s so much more important than spending time with him and Bokuto. Maybe he’s reconsidering being with both him and Bokuto? A gnawing thought that Kuroo thought he had long put to rest crawls it’s way to the forefront of his thoughts: Will Akaashi and leave and take Bokuto with him?   
Kuroo only makes the mistake of revealing that deep inner thought to Bokuto once.   
Three hours of being tied up in his red shibari ropes, fifteen swats, and four orgasms later and Kuroo never even thinks to question Bokuto’s love for him ever again.

He can’t sit comfortably for at least three days. The bruises last much longer.

Did Akaashi even notice the marks? When’s the last time Akaashi saw him  _ or  _ Bokuto naked?   
It was strange and made Kuroo feel like ants were burrowing into his skin. This was wrong in every sense of the word, he and Bokuto and Akaashi were perfect. They knew each other inside and out, years spent as rivals briefly, to friends, to lovers. They changed and morphed and grew with each other and somehow made each other stronger along the way. So what had changed in Akaashi so much in the past few weeks?   
  


xx

 

“Hey.” Kuroo stepped out of the shadows of the darkened living room as Akaashi steps in the front door.    
“Kuroo, hello. Why are you still awake?” Akaashi stepped out of his shoes and sets his gym bag down, stepping toward his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his waist.   
Kuroo wants to be mad, he wants to cry, wants to push Akaashi away. He wants to scream  **‘Where have you been until 3 in the morning on a Wedsnesday?’** but he can’t. He simply returns Akaashi’s embrace, squeezing a little tighter than he intended.

Akaashi doesn’t say anything for a moment aside from the “Oof” that Kuroo’s squeeze draws out of him reflexively. He nestles his face into the crook of Kuroo’s collarbone, breathing in his scent of amber and something woodsy. It’s Kuroo and it’s  _ home _ .   
“I missed you.” His voice is muffled against Kuroo’s body, but Kuroo doesn’t miss it.   
Kuroo loosened his grip just a fraction, tensing up under Akaashi’s hold. “That’s my line.” He unhooked his arms and gently pulls away. “Where….what have you been doing?” He’s looking at Akaashi, glancing over his nose, his lips, checking his neck, anywhere but his eyes. Kuroo knows Akaashi is a skilled liar but his eyes give him away if you know just what to look for, and of course Kuroo knows. He doesn’t want to look up and see that blank veil Akaashi lowers as he prepares to lie or hurt someone. He isn’t even sure if Akaashi’s aware he does it, or if Bokuto can point it out like he can.   
Instead, he catches the way the end of Akaashi’s mouth turns up. His heart flutters, and he can’t keep himself from mirroring his boyfriends smirk; so far, so good. A smiling Akaashi is an honest, happy Akaashi.   
“I want to surprise you. I promise it will be worth it, Tetsurou.” Akaashi’s voice is dry, gravelly like he’d been belting out the lyrics to This is Gospel at the local karaoke bar.   
Kuroo’s gaze flitted up to Akaashi gaze at his given name. His eyes are clear, no guarded wall up, and Kuroo wants to wilt with relief. He sees dark bags under Akaashi’s dark green eyes and he knows without checking that their are his own mirrored on his face. Kuroo moved a step forward and hefts Akaashi up, one arm behind his back and the other under his knees. He dips dramatically to bring their lips together and he stays positioned that way for severals seconds. Akaashi gazes at him with such a soft affectionate gaze that Kuroo instantly feels guilty for the last few weeks of doubting him for any reason. He sets his boyfriend down gently, nuzzling into the top of his head for a moment and just drinking in his presence.   
“I trust you.”

Akaashi flinches, very tense for a second or two, then relaxes again. He nods against Kuroo’s chest. They stay that way for a few more seconds until theres a door opening down the hall and footsteps headed there way.   
“Tet-” Bokuto stops as his eyes adjust and he takes in the scene before him. He breaks out into a blinding smile and shuffles over to the other two, wrapping them both in his warm embrace and the blanket he brought with him, trailing behind him like a cape. He presses wet, sticky-with-drool style kisses to both of their cheeks, then pulls them toward the bedroom.   
“Both of my boyfriends are home, and no one’s crying anymore, let’s go.” The tension that was so palpable before tonight dissipates and soon enough they are a tangle of limbs intertwined on their shared bed.   
If you had asked Kuroo five years ago if he knew how to fit three tall young men on a single king size bed, he wouldn’t have been able to answer. But now it’s familiar and makes him feel safe. Makes him feel loved, the press of Akaashi back against his front, Bokuto’s arm thrown around both of them from behind. He can feel the swell of Akaashi’s chest each time he inhales, counting the seconds in between as he watches his boyfriend fall asleep in front of him. Bokuto’s soft exhales tickles the back of his neck but that, too, is welcome.

This feels  _ right _ and Kuroo can’t believe not long ago at all he was questioning it all.   
Bokuto shifts behind him, leaning up just enough to whisper directly in his ear. “You’re birthday’s this week, yeah?” Kuroo realizes with a start that yes, his 21st birthday is indeed in just a few days. He was too caught up in his own dark mind that he had almost forgot possibly the single most important birthday of his life. “Just wait, ok? It will be worth it Tetsu, I promise.”   
Kuroo grows warm as Bokuto reiterates what Akaashi had earlier stated. He nods, sorting out the words he wants to say in his head.

After a beat of silence, “I’m sorry” tumbles out and Bokuto presses a long, chaste kiss to his temple.

“We don’t want your apologies my love. We just want you to be happy, okay? And...we’re sorry for causing you to worry like this. I’m sorry, I should have interjected but-”   
“Kou, it’s fine. We’re fine now, I was silly and worried for no reason. Neither of you have ever given me reason to distrust you before.” Kuroo wiggles his arm over Bokuto’s, which is draped halfway over Akaashi’s waist, and threads their fingers together.   
“It’s just...the time of year….and Mom. You know.”   
Bokuto does know. He nods and squeezes the fingers laced in between his own.   
“I love you, and so does ‘Kasshi. You know we’re both always here for you. He just wants to show you in his own way.” Bokuto leans back, settling against his pillow.   
“I love you too. Both.” Kuroo’s jaw clenches. Honestly he hasn’t said those words to Akaashi yet. No matter the time they’d all spent together, it had been less than a year since Akaashi had finally agreed to officially join their relationship and even less since he moved in. Bokuto, never one to hold back his feelings, had confessed to Akaashi only a week after becoming official.

This was no surprise to Kuroo, as Bokuto and Akaashi had spent their entire high school career together. And therein lied the root of Kuroo’s insecurities:  _ Was Akaashi just here for Bokuto? _

 

xx

 

Kuroo walked briskly down the street toward home, gripping his jacket. It was Friday, his long day, since he preferred to take most Mondays off with Bokuto and Akaashi. Tomorrow was the 17th, his 21st birthday. He had yet to make concrete plans with either of his boyfriends, but planned on doing something mild at home since Akaashi was still underage and he wouldn’t want to go out without him.   
_ Akaashi. _

Things were definitely better. Akaashi had been home the last two days for dinner after his classes. They had kissed and cuddled, and tonight all Kuroo wanted was to dive in between the sheets with either, or preferably both, of his boyfriends. He rounded the corner, his steps quickening as he cut across the yard and came to the front door of their apartment. He fumbled with his keys for a moment and knew something was wrong the moment he unlocked the door.  
Silence.  
“Babes?” He called out, tentative. He shut the door behind him, and slipped out of his shoes in the dim room. He reached forward and gasped when he was pulled forward into a warm, familiar embrace. “Kou? What’re you doing here in the dark you scared the sh-”, his sentence trailing off into a surprised squawk as Bokuto hefted him over his shoulder and carried him into the living room. There’s a soft purple glow coming from the corner, his old lava lamp that Bokuto must have unearthed from some box in storage.  
He’s deposited onto the couch and snaps his attention toward the person position in front of him. Akaashi is standing before him, wearing a six inch pair of black dagger heels, an oversized sweater, and, Kuroo’s hoping, nothing underneath. Akaashi looks up from where he was staring a hole in the ground and shoots Kuroo a coy smirk.  
“Mm, what’s this Akaashi? Am I getting my birthday present early?” Kuroo leans back, arms spread against the back of the couch and eagerly awaiting whatever is about to happen.  
From somewhere behind him a speaker crackles to life and music starts to play. Kuroo quirks an eyebrow toward Akaashi, who only grins for second longer before turning around and falling into his [dance](https://youtu.be/AY7fY0OS90w?t=21s).

Bokuto had been so, so wrong.   
If Kuroo was good at dancing in heels- and he knew he was  _ better  _ than good- Akaashi was perfect. The way his delicate waist twists, from his precise snaps and wrist flicks, Kuroo is enraptured. Suddenly pieces from the past few weeks start to fit together and his jaw drops open.   
Akaashi had been practicing all those days he didn’t come home til early in the morning, cranky and dripping with sweat. He had been tiring himself out day after day for this,  _ for Kuroo. _ Previously, Kuroo didn’t think he could come to love Akaashi anymore than he already, but at that very moment it took all he could to not just shout it at his boyfriend as loud as he could.

He was frozen, eyes glued to Akaashi’s sensuous movements to a song about impromptu car sex in the back of a limo. Kuroo wasn’t even surprised at how quickly he had gotten hard. Who wouldn’t be, honestly? He let out a breathless chuckle, not daring to peel his eyes away for even a second until Akaashi was done, the song was over, and he was headed straight for Kuroo.  
“Goddamn ‘Kaashi, you know you’re never gonna take these off now right? You were away all this time for this?! For me? Fuck...I-”  
Before Kuroo could get his confession out, Akaashi pressed his mouth against Kuroo’s. There was nothing coy about this kiss, it was hungry. Demanding. Akaashi was seated firmly in Kuroo’s lap, the warmth and weight of him leaning on Kuroo’s ever-hardening cock making Kuroo’s head spin.  
Akaashi pulled away with as much force as he initiated the kiss, then leaned to whisper in Kuroo’s ear.  
“We’re not done yet, Tetsu. Just watch.” Kuroo didn’t have time to ask who the aforementioned ‘we’ was, as music began to stream out from behind him again. Two Beyonce songs in a row? Kuroo definitely wasn’t complaining. He simply pulled Akaashi flush against his chest and hooked his chin over Akaashi’s shoulder.  
Now Bokuto was in front of him, flanked by two slender figures masked by the dimness of the room. They looked vaguely familiar, like he may have passed them on the street on his walk to work, but he couldn’t place either of their names. One was tall, maybe as tall as Kuroo, with long legs and styled chestnut hair. The man on the opposite side of Bokuto was lithe with wispy light colored hair and round dark eyes.  
Kuroo shot Akaashi a curious glance, but his boyfriend was already watching Bokuto begin to [move](https://youtu.be/9TZYvud_ngY?t=4s).

Bokuto sways his hips, his athletic leggings slung low enough to see fresh teeth marks- this time from Kuroo- on those sinful hip bones. This song always just  _ does  _ things Kuroo no matter what and he can’t help but roll his own hips up against Akaashi’s ass. He’s already too aroused to not give a fuck about the other two dancers in the room, and if Akaashi has been uncomfortable at all he wouldn’t have planted himself right on Kuroo’s lap after giving him such a show.   
Every time Bokuto is facing away from Kuroo he gives his ass an extra shake, and Kuroo just really, really wants to lean out and grab a handful of that round muscle. Instead he soothingly strokes Akaashi’s bare, pleasantly smooth, legs and tries his best to suppress a growl.   
Too soon the music is fading out. Kuroo almost deflates until he realizes Bokuto is approaching the couch and Akaashi swivels around to let Bokuto perch on Kuroo’s other side. Kuroo swears Akaashi purposefully grinds into Kuroo’s crotch and he can’t keep in the breathy gasp. He wants to laugh- he’s about to come right then and there completely untouched and completely sober- but his head still swimming with visions of sharp, soft Akaashi twirling around in  _ those damned heels _ and now with the wonderful addition of Bokuto in those nearly illegal second-skin leggings shaking his plump derriere.    
Bokuto crashes against Kuroo harder than Akaashi did, but this is not unexpected. When Bokuto’s already turned on he’s like a bull charging forward at full speed.   
However, apparently, not tonight. He pulls away much quicker than usual, a mere thirty seconds compared to the usual minutes of tongue on tongue movements. Bokuto catches his gaze and looks about as blissed out as Kuroo feels.   
“What’s next is your real birthday present. This was just for fun. So.” He grins now, all bright and beaming and Bokuto. “Happy birthday, baby.”   
With that he stands back up, takes Akaashi’s hand and the two promptly leave the room. Kuroo’s frozen again, wondering what the hell could happen next. That wasn’t his birthday present? Then just what the fuck was that?   
The music starts and Kuroo wants to laugh. Perfect. It’s most likely close to or just past midnight, and here’s Rihanna singing about some  _ ‘birthday cake’ _ . As he closes his eyes to let out a chuckle, a pale figure silently positions himself in front of Kuroo, his facial features hidden by the shadows. There’s no way for him to hide that bright head of golden blonde hair atop his head, however.   
Kuroo chokes. He honest to god chokes and coughs on whatever he had attempted to swallow- air? spit?- at the sight of his all time favorite breakout choreographer beginning to dance in front of him. 

Tsukishima stands in front of him in a snug black crop top and black spandex booty shorts, leaving little to the imagination.

Once the [dance](https://youtu.be/yAEwO8XrIOk?t=1m18s) begins, Tsukishima commands attention. It’s plainly obvious he lives to dance and has conditioned every muscle in his body to move just exactly so, to hold a pose like this, his downright erotic expression never leaving his face. When Tsukishima holds himself up in the air by his hands and sinks slowly down to the floor with a roll of his hips, Kuroo thinks he might pass out. It’s much like his notorious move in his popular Wiggle video, but of course Tsukishima perfects it. The blonde then rolls back up, biting his lip and making sure to make direct eye contact with Kuroo before firing off two powerful thrusts and continuing on with the dance.    
If you asked Kuroo Tetsurou his own name he wouldn’t be able to tell you. He most likely wouldn’t even acknowledge you because he didn’t even hear you. Tsukishima has taken up all of his senses, every nerve on edge with how hot the room’s gotten and how what Kuroo wants so badly is just…right...there…

Tsukishima seems to hover in the air every time he jumps up, lean muscles on display for Kuroo to watch. Kuroo doesn’t want to believe it, he’s a little scared to let himself believe it honestly, that perhaps Tsukishima is enjoying this. Maybe he wants Kuroo to watch- wants Kuroo to want him?

Byt the end of the dance Tsukishima’s on the floor practically making love to Kuroo’s floor. There’s a reflective sheen of sweat on his skin, and he stands as the music fades away. 

Kuroo probably looks completely wrecked: his mouth’s open and he’s not entirely sure if he’s drooled or not, his eyes are lidded even more so then normal so he’s sure they’re just little squints at this point, at some point he began to comb through his hair but gave up half-way so some of his fringe is just sticking up at odd angles, and he’s still,  _ still,  _ painfully hard. He’s pretty impressed with that last bit actually, he doesn’t think he would’ve even tried to stop himself from completely creaming his pants while Tsukishima was writhing on the floor if it had started to happen.   
Tsukishima simply saunters up to him, holding out a hand. Kuroo gawks for a moment before placing his larger, darker hand in Tsukishima’s. “Happy Birthday, Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima is so close Kuroo can feel the puff of breath against his lips. “Bokuto-san showed me your video...I really enjoyed it.” He smirks now, eyes warm but calculative.   
“Is that so?” Is the only thing Kuroo can think to respond with. Honestly, he is a little surprised. Tsukishima watched a video of him? And liked it?   
Tsukishima leans forward to close the distance between them and Kuroo automatically flinches away. Tsukishima watches him, smirk gone but eyes still soft and watchful. “Kuroo-san?”

“Um..” He makes the mistake of looking Tsukishima in the eye and his voice falters for a moment. “My boyfriends…” He gestures behind himself helplessly, blush creeping up on his face. Fuck, how could he be so stupid? What if Akaashi was testing him? They were probably going to leave and-   
Once Kuroo had dropped his gaze, Tsukishima stepped forward again, tipping Kuroo’s face up and slipping their mouths together.   
“Right. You don’t want to keep them waiting right? Let’s go.”   
It doesn’t register automatically. Kuroo stares, dumbfounded, his brain long past being able to understand anything other than the strain in the fabric of his jean near his groin. Tsukishima snickers, covering his mouth with his free hand and leads Kuroo back to his own bedroom.   
“Happy birthday Kuroo-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> i told myself this would be a one-shot...but ive been toying w the idea of a sequel...hm....
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://s-ierra.tumblr.com)  
> [OT4 Tumblr](fuckyeahot4.tumblr.com)  
> [HQ!! Discord](https://discord.gg/uyhc8Rw)


End file.
